How (Not) To Have a Wedding
by Tehninja11
Summary: It's Natsu and Lucy's wedding day! But, it doesn't go quite as (Comedy with a hint of romance if you squint a bit)


**A/N: This is a random idea that popped into my head as I was trying to sleep. And if the characters seem a little OOC sorry I tried my best and that's all that matters. This Takes place in the future (Maybe like two years ahead of the story)**  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tail the super amazing Hiro Mashima does**

Today is Lucy's big day, the day all little girls dream of; her wedding day. Just, when she imagined her wedding day she thought of lots of flowers, pretty dresses and, nice tuxes all in a nice big chapel. She wouldn't have guessed that it would have been on the roof of a guild (not that she's complaining) and knowing her friends it was probably a wreck up there.

_TO THE ROOF TOP_

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Natsu was having a nervous break down.

"Dude you need to chill out" Gray said to Natsu

"Easy for you to say. Oh and you might want to put your clothes back on cause it looks like Erza's coming over here." The pinky snapped back as he resumed his pacing.

It was quite the sight. Natsu Dragneel, THE Salamander was freaking out over something as trivial as a wedding. He could go head first into a huge battle with out a single worry yet he was reduced to pacing and talking to him self because of a silly event. No one knew why he was so worked up. He was so confident twenty minutes ago.

"Natsu why don't you sit down for a minute. It looks like you could pass out any second now." Erza pointed out to the fire mage who was looking kinda pale.

"Yeah I guess your right I probably should try to calm down." He responded as Erza brought him a chair.

"You don't need to be all nervous. You know Lucy loves you and it's not like she will run out on her own wedding." The requip mage said in a unusually kind voice trying to calm the pinkett in front of her.(Trying being the operative word)

"I didn't even think of that what if Lucy changes her mind. What if she just leaves in the middle. What if..." He thought out loud starting to pace and panic again. At that point Gray had had enough. It was already hot enough on that roof without Natsu radiating even more heat.

"Flame brain calm down before I freeze you in an ice block" He angrily said while tugging at his tie.

"Tell me to calm down one more time and I'll send you flying off this roof" He snapped back.

"Listen up!" Came the master's loud voice. "You all need to get to you need to be. Natsu get over here. Gray, Erza, Loke, Lissanna, Gajeel, Levy, Romeo, and Wendy get inside and get in order. Elfman you go two since you will be taking the place of Lucy's father. Everyone else sit your butts in chairs." With that everyone started scrambling to get to their designated spot so they didn't get yelled at by Makorav.

Once every body inside was ready they gave the master the signal that they could start.

After Makorav signaled them back they started coming back out. First, came Romeo as the ring bearer. Second, Wendy as the flower girl. Third, Loke and Levy followed by Gajeel and Lissanna as bridesmaids and groomsmen. Fourthly Erza and Gray as Maid of honor and best man. When Juvia saw this she started crying and calling Erza a love rival. Last and definitely not least came Lucy escorted by Elfman.

To say Lucy was shocked would be an understatement. To her amazement the place actually looked nice and not completely destroyed by people getting in fights. The only thing unusual was the burn marks on the ground which she could only guess were from Natsu.

When they got to the end Elfman handed Lucy off to Natsu and went to his seat in the audience.

"We are gathered here today for the..." Makorav started.

Everything went smoothly throughout the whole wedding. That is until the vows. Right when Natsu was in half way done with his vows Gray just had to go and mutter "How sappy".

Natsu snapped his head back. "Shut your ugly face stripper" He yelled.

"You're one to talk dragon breath." He sneered. This resulted in him getting a taste of Natsu fiery fist. (as if he hasn't already)

"Ok that's it!" Gray shouted as he launched an ice spear right at the pinky only for him to dodge and it to hit Elfman in the crowd.

"Real men don't fight at formal events!" The takeover mage bellowed.

"Mind your own business!" The mages shouted in synchronization as they sent the white haired man-beast off the roof. Dear god what was taking Erza so long in the restroom?!

"I'm too old to deal with this right now they can *knock each others brains out* if they want to." Master Makorav muttered as he jumped of the podium and went inside to his office.

_MEANWHILE_INSIDE_

"Now to go back to the roof. Hope I didn't miss anything good." Erza said to her self as she walked out of the bathroom. As she was walking to the stairs something caught her eye and had her walking to the kitchen at a fast pace.

She burst into the kitchen only to see two things; a big white wedding cake and lots of smaller more delicious looking strawberry cakes.

"Those look so good! But, I shouldn't eat them now they're for the reception." The red haired cake lover said as she tried to walk out the kitchen doors only to be drawn back to the room full of cake.

"Maybe just one bite wouldn't hurt." She said as she grabbed a fork out of one of the drawers and quickly got to work on eating one of the smaller cakes. One bite quickly turned into many as she ate all of the strawberry cakes Mira had made for her for after the wedding.

As she was heading for the door at the top of the stairs she heard a loud ruckus from outside.

"That better not be fighting I hear!" She shouted as she slammed the roof door open.

To say what she saw was chaos would be an understatement. Everybody was either fighting or trying to hide from the fight. Benches were flying. People were yelling. And no one noticed Erza standing right in the middle of it all.

"EVERYBODY QUIT FIGHTING NOW!" The pissed off requip mage shouted just as everybody noticed her. Once she was noticed all the mages on the roof went into a panic.

"Natsu, Gray were you the two to start this?" Erza questioned in a creepy-calm voice.

"GRAY STARTED IT HE CALLED ME SAPPY!" The fire-user tattled like a five year old.

"Grrrraaaaaayyyyyyyyyy" She stretched out the strippers name. Before he got a chance to respond he was being dragged down the stairs into the guild probably to have the living crap beat out of him.

_PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK_

After the fighting stopped Makorav went back up and finished the ceremony and the guild is now celebrating with the reception.

"Erza mind telling me why all the strawberry cakes are missing?"

**A/N: Well that took longer than expected. All told I spent a whole four weeks on this one shot. hope you enjoyed. This is officially my first chapter/ one shot that's longer than 1,000 words. Yay!**

**PS: *.*= spongebob refrence**


End file.
